Undertale Q and A :D
by Memmycat
Summary: HELLO. welcome to my q and a. My Q and A isnt that big and you can make it bigger. thanks for coming by and thank you if your reading this. T rating just for some kinda swearing
1. Chapter 1

Frisk: Hello, my name is frisk. And today, we are doing a Q and A.

Chara: I'm force to do it with him.

Frisk: Okay, so here are the rules

1\. T for possibly swearing

2\. In school and slow WiFi so don't rush me

3\. I don't double check my Q and A so sorry if I mess up

4\. * _ **Does the marina Joyce heart thing***_ I'm not f-force to do this so the schedule is that i might upload 1-4 a day or two. (Depends on how much questions i get)

5\. Don't not pm your questions to me

6\. Don't write a poem, it confuses me.

7\. Chara & Frisk are boys

Frisk: Okay that is it, Oh yeah everybody meet Memmycat, the author

Memmycat:* _ **An anthropomorphic grey cat who wearing a blue nike sweatshirt, all black basketball shorts, and Sometimes blushes when near boys. The personality is shy, brave, and sensitive and and the sex is male and can do magic like a monster but does not not want to hurt anybody And gay (Yes, as in He likes boys).**_ * Hello, I'm the author who is gonna be writing these Q and A. Ask questions plz, bye bye now.


	2. 1-4

**(Q1) Insane: FOOD! *** ** _runs in with a chainsaw_** *****

 **Serious: Hi. Were from Omni's QnA, mostly. Nice to see a new person. And also, *suplexes the author* NNNNAAAAHHHHHHH! *NAHH! by Toby Fox starts playing***

Memmycat: Oh Shi- * _Gets body slammed*_

Frisk: Why, thank you.

Chara: Hey, can you suplex the author again. That was hilarious

 **(Q2) *** ** _a_** **grey** ** _tabby cat appears_** *** hOi. I'm TabbyCat. *** ** _notices Memmycat_** *** Are...We possibly related? *shrugs* *pounces* *phases through floor***

Memmycat: I don't know. Maybe.

Temmie: HOIIIII!11!

 **(Q3) *** ** _a black wolf walks up to frisk and sits down then it changes to a girl with black hait wolf ears and a wolf tail with a redish hu in eyes* hi frisk *looks at him closely_** *** oh... finally a guy frisk wow your hotter than I thought *** ** _looks at chara and red hu becones more see able_** *** wow your hot to tehe *** ** _jumps throu a familiar looking portal and dissapears with a red poof_** *** cya**

Frisk: What does she mean about a male frisk?

Chara: In some fanfic Q and A, they usally call you a girl, look.

* _ **A portal opens up and two figures come out***_

Female frisk: Hello everybody.

Frisk: Ohhh okay

 **(Q4?)I hope you don't mind if I cuss but for this sentence plz put this in teen if its not. BAD DRUMMER BOY I WILL TIE YOU TO A BED, GUT YOU, BURN THE WOUNDS CLOSED WITH AN OPEN FLAME, AND TORTURE YOU FOR YEARS USING PAINFULL METHODS I TOTALY DIDNT LOOK UP FOR FUN IF YOU DONT LEAVE THE POOR Q &A PPL ALONE SO YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF. thank you**

Memmcat: Thank you. * _ **Gives hug***_


	3. 5

**(Q5) Is it just Frisk and Chara answering the questions? If not, then hello everyone! What are your opinions on role playing?**

Frisk: Nope

Chara: Howdy!

Toriel: Hello, my child

Asgore: Hello, human

Sans: Hey kiddo

Papyrus: Nyeh heh heh. HELLO, HUMAN

Alphy: H-hello

Undyne: Hey, Punk!

Asriel/ Flowey: Howdy!

Muffet: Huhuhu~ Hello

Mettaton: Hello, darling~

Nasptablook: H-hey

Mad Dummy: hello, Hello, HELLO!

Tem: HOI!1!

Monster kid: Yo!


	4. 6-9 HA

**(Q6)Undyne, Fell Undyne, and Swap Alphys have a boulder lifting contest. Whoever lifts the most boulders without showing signs of exhaustion is the true badass**

Undyne: Let s go punks!

UF! Undyne: Lets fucking go!

Memmycat:* _Gets popcorn and soda_ *

Frisk: Pass some popcorn mate. Hey chara, want some?

Chara: Na, I got chocolate.

* _ **After like 20 days of boulder lifting***_

Judge: Okay, Winners are

US! Aphly= 1st place

Undyne= 2nd

UF! Undyne= 3rd

UF! Undyne: SHIT! I FUCKING HATE YOU ALL! NGHHA!

 **(Q7) Serious: Ok. *** ** _suplexes the author_** **again,** ** _replays 3 times for reasons_** *****

Memmycat: What did i do to deserve this * _Crys*_

Frisk: Say sorry, he sensitive.

Chara: Pussy

Sans: Literality

Papyrus: AHHHHH!

 **Insane: FOOOOOD! *** ** _swings chainsaw at_** **Alphys** ** _and fires Gaster blaster at Papyrus_** *****

 **Serious: Nope. *** ** _uses own blaster to stop Insane's and uses a spear to block the chainsaw_** *****

Frisk: Want some popcorn Insane?

 **(Q8) TeM wHeRe iM frOm wE aRe CouSinS**

Tem: Wii famliy? * _Shakes intensely :3*_

 **What are your favorite songs, movies, and/or fandoms?**

Frisk: My favorite song is azzy's theme and favorite movie is mettaton documentary and my favorite fandom is FnaF

Toriel: What it a fandom?

Asriel: My favorite fandom is something that is called, Undertale? Never saw it but it's a fandom for some reason

Asgore: My favorite song is tori's theme

Monster kid: My favorite fandom is Undyne!

 **I bring cupcakes! *places tray of vanilla cupcakes, with salted caramel frosting, on a nearby table* *pounces* *phases through floor***

Toriel: Thank you. * _Pets*_

Lester dog: * _Gets jealous*_

 **(Q9)** **Toriel, your the GOAT! In the GOAT! (Greatest of All Time, Game of All Time)  
**

Toriel: Why Thank you fellow goat sir.

Memmycat: see ya later fams


	5. 10 11

**(Q10) *** empoofs **out of** nowere **and my wolf tail tickles charas face/em* I have taken a** likeing **to this** onered **hu *** iemncreases **slightly as I tickle his face walks over to frisk/em* but this one is** cute tohmmmm **I** womder **who to pick the murderer gone** good **or the pacifist... oh and yes I know ALL about you to*poofs away again*/strong/div**

Chara: *Sneeze* Ugh, I'm allergic to hair

Frisk: Me to

 **(Q11) Serious: *backflips in* :)**

 **Insane: Hi! For some reason, Serious can't speak for some reason**

Frisk: Hey chara, you should do the same thing

 **GET DUNKED OONNNNNN**

 **Serious: :(**

Frisk: It's okay buddy, you'll talk again

 **Insane: Tibia hones- *gets tackled by Serious**

 **Serious: :0 (-_-)**

Chara: Damn nice impression of frisk

 **GET DUNKED OONNNNNN**


	6. 12 13

**(Q12) *** ** _glares at chara_** *** ugh, boys don't know when girls try to flirt uuuugh I guess ill have to stike with dating *** ** _fell sans opens portal and pulls underfell skelebros throu it_** *** sup fell guys hows life oh *** ** _and hands fell sans some mustered_** *** here ya go**

female frisk: I know right? Up top girlfriend

Chara: What? What did I do?

Memmycat: She slid in your DM and you didnt notice?

Chara: What?

Memmycat: Like frisk, she was flirting with you and you didn't notice.

 **(Q13) One, what the fuck is with all the role players?**

Frisk: What role players

Memmycat: He is probaly talking about me.

 **Second, Sans, do you drink all that ketchup to forget all the resets or to forget about what happened with Gaster?**

Sans: Nope, I just drink ketchup because i like it. * _whispers* Yessss hellppp meee_

 **Third, Mr and Mrs Dreemur, how did you two meet and will you two get back together?**

Frisk: He we go

Memmycat:* _Grabs earbuds and a mp3*  
_

Toriel: When I was a kid

Sans: * _Smirks_ *

Toriel: I went to a private school and Asgore was in all of my classes. Then for science, we had to do a project on human souls and the teacher pair Me and Asgore together. The whole time he was blushing and I thought that was cute. Once we finish on the project, I forgot what we did but we got an A+, then he asked me out. I said yes then we started to date and everybody new. They gave us ship names until I heard Asriel so As used that on My son.

Asriel: No wonder

Toriel: High school too. Then at graduation, he ask me to marry him. I said yes. And yes, we are back together. Sorry sans

Sans: eh, whatever. I got Frisk.

Frisk: Uhh, Wha- * _Sans start to tongue kiss Frisk*_

 _Chara: HA, GA- *_ _Memmycat does the same thing with Chara*_

Frisk: Ugh, SANS!

Sans: Come on you liked it

Frisk: No i- well, a little

Chara: * _push away*_ I WILL KILL YOU!

Memmycat: Im s-sorry.

Chara: YOU BETTER BE!


	7. 14 15

**(Q14) *** ** _high fives fem frisk and whispers to her_** *** lets prank the boys tehe~ we should steal all their under were and shirts *** ** _grins evils_** *** lets go! *** ** _sneaks off and steals male frisk and male_** **chara** ** _and_** **sanses** ** _shirts and_** **underwere** ** _and burns them_** **out side* heh heh heh *** ** _laughs evilly_** *****

Chara: Hey, where is My shirt!

Frisk: Check the dryer

Chara: I checked, they are not in there

Sans: I know you took it, give it ack

Chara: Give what?

Sans: My shirt!

Chara: dude, Me and frisk (Dont be a a grammer nazi) Are looking for our own shirt.

 **(Q15) Hey author, I dare you to make a smut story you and asriel. DO IT OR I KIL YOU**

Memmycat: WHAT!?

Asriel: *Gets red*

Memmycat: Should i...

Asriel: I mean, he/she will kill you.

Memmycat: A-are you sure?

Asriel: y-Yeah


	8. 16 17

**(Q16) hey BOYS~ want a hot DOGall cloths are burt all ready so there's no proof :3333***

Frisk: Wait, you burt our clothing?

Female Frisk: Yeah. And this is worth it.

Chara:* _Summons knife*_ I WiLl KILL YOU

Female Chara: You can't kill a girl.

Chara: Yeah i can

Transgender Frisk: I don't know what's going on

Transgender Chara: Me neither

 **(Q16) DONT DO IT MEMMY I WILL KILL GUEST IF HE LAYS A FINGER ON U *** ** _eyes turn red and I summon a_** **paxk** ** _of black magic wolves and send them to_** **memmys** ** _side to protect her_** *** grrrrrr guest you won't touch her *howls and summons ten werewolves to fight along side me* grrrrrr**

Memmycat: I already did it and I'm a boy

Female Memmycat: She is probably talking to me, dumbass

Memmycat: Now my ass is filled with c*m.

Asriel: Stop talking about it and move on to the next question

Memmycat: There is no question

Asriel: Oh...

Memmycat: ...

 **Psst, somebody say something**

Memmycat:* _takes off sweatshirt and under it a vans t-shirt and hands it to asriel*_ You can wear my, SWEATSHIRT

Asriel: * _Takes off his sweatshirt to put on Memmy's*_

 **(My new outro) FUCK BadDRUMMERboy15! See ya**


	9. 18

**Aye! Im back from my long hiatus or whatever you call it. Lets start!**

 **(Q17)Hi there!I'm ana,a magical girl(like the ones in Madoka Magica{It's on Netflix}).I am wearing a tan sleeveless blouse with a dark brown stripe in the middle(decorated with golden buttons),a ruffled tan skirt with brown lace decorating the bottom,long black stockings striped with gold,and my shoes are black mary janes.I also wear dark brown fingerless soulgem is regular brown,and it's a heart-shaped hairclip on the right side of my hair(my hair is midlength brown.).I wished for the ability to be strong when danger weapon is a black ,here's my question:**

 **MTT, please go on a date with me~*giggles*I'm a huge fan~**

Mettaton: Sure darling!~

Papyrus: * _Get jealous*_ NOT SO FAST! YOU HUMAN HAVE TO BATTLE ME IN A SPAGHETTI COOKING CONTEST

Frisk: * _Gets popcorn*_

Toriel: _*Gets pie*_

Asgore: *Gets tea*

Chara: * _Gets chocolate*_

Papyrus: LETS BEGIN!


End file.
